


Sewing

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Craftsmanship [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Crafts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, I'm fully aware this is a one woman ship I'm sailing, Pining, Romance, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Little My isn't used to being complimented on her appearance.





	Sewing

Snufkin was learning how to sew. This was something the entirety of Moomin Valley knew because of how gossip works in small villages and also because nothing too interesting had happened recently. Of course, Snufkin already knew how to sew on buttons and patch up clothes and darn socks - things that were necessary when one travelled alone. 

The interesting part about Snufkin sewing, the part that made it gossip, was that he seemed to be making something and nobody knew what it was. 

* * *

"What is it you've been working on so intensely recently, Snufkin?" Moominpappa asked.

"Oh, it's a gift." Snufkin answered, as he pricked his finger with the needle. "Ow."

* * *

"Would you like some help with it, dear?" Asked Moominmamma as she patched his finger up for him.

"No, thank you, Mamma. I know how to do it, it's just going to take me a while. It's a big project for me. I've never actually made anything except music or poetry before." Snufkin replied, gratefully examining his finger.

"Here you go, dear." Moominmamma handed him a thimble. "That should stop you hurting yourself as much."

"Thank you very much, Mamma!"

* * *

"How long have you been working on that, now?" Moomin asked, picking flowers as Snufkin sewed.

"I started making it a few weeks ago, but I've had to restart a few times. I think I've got the hang of it now, though."

"When do you think you'll finish?"

"Oh, I don't know for certain but I'm hoping it will be done on time."

"On time for what?"

Snufkin smiled and didn't answer.

* * *

"Who is it for?" Little My asked the day Snufkin finished his project. "I can't stand not knowing any more. You can't just keep secrets!"

"It's for you." Snufkin replied, pleasantly calm now that his work was finished. Little My fell over.

"Me? I thought it was going to be for Moomin!"

Snufkin frowned, confused. "What would Moomin do with a dress in your size?"

* * *

Snufkin handed the dress over to Little My. It was easy to tell that a lot of effort and time had gone into making it. It was red, her favourite colour, with pink trimming on the hems. The top was off the shoulders, with sleeves going down to her wrists. The skirt brushed the tops of her little black boots when she held it up in front of her. Beautiful embroidered floral patterns were stitched into the bodice, trailing into the skirt.

Little My took it and clutched it to her chest, blinking back shocked tears. She had only ever worn hand-me-downs from her sisters. Nobody had ever given her new clothes before, let alone a dress they had hand made just for her. 

"Why did you make this for me?" She asked.

"It's for your birthday." Snufkin explained, as though birthdays were something he celebrated instead of outright ignoring, or as though birthdays were a thing Little My celebrated instead of not knowing when it was.

With a household full of thirty six siblings, there was no way to tell when your own or anybody else's birthday is. None of the mymble children made a big deal about it and that included Little My. Mymble, despite how forgetful she was, did always seem to remember their birthdays and made them their favourite meal for dinner on the day. Other than that, nothing happened. No parties and no gifts exchanged. 

"I don't celebrate my birthday." Little My said, out loud.

"I just found out we're siblings."

"So? That was last year!"

"It took me this long to learn how to sew. How was I supposed to know you don't celebrate your birthday?"

"We've known each other for years. How many times have you seen me have a birthday party?"

"I thought your birthday was in winter. While I'm in the South."

The two of them looked at each other, until Snufkin twitched uncomfortably and shifted his gaze away, towards the entrance of his tent, as though he wanted to escape. 

"Do you- It's alright if you don't like the dress, Little My."

"Not like-" Little My gasped. "You think I don't like it?"

Snufkin tilted his head, inquisitively.

"Of course I like it!" She yelled. "It's beautiful! I've never had a dress this nice before!"

Snufkin beamed. "Oh, I'm so relieved you like it."

* * *

Snufkin averted his eyes as Little My changed dresses right then and there. 

* * *

Little My squealed excitedly as the dress draped over her, fitting almost perfectly to her frame. As she spun around, the skirt spread out and spun with her. The embroidered flowers seemed to trail behind her movements, turning the pattern into a flower crown. 

Little My let her hair loose down around her shoulders and brushed it out. There, that was a better look to match the style of dress. 

She twirled again to show Snufkin how happy she was. He laughed a little as she jumped up to his chest and squeezed her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged her back, as she whispered her thanks in his ear. 

"Come see me later and I'll fix it so it fits properly." He said.

"It's perfect as is!" She said, as she bounced off to show everyone she ever met.

* * *

"Moominmamma! Moominpappa! Look at my new dress!" Little My demanded, bursting into the kitchen of Moomin House. 

"Very clever, how the leaves and flowers combine into a pattern when the skirt moves." Moominpappa said.

"Oh, how pretty!" Moominmamma complimented. "Is that from your sister?"

"No, it's from Snufkin! He's been making this dress for me since he came back in the spring!" Little My bragged. "Isn't it the best dress ever?"

"Certainly," Moominmamma agreed. "Gifts made with love and hard work are always the best ones."

"That reminds me of something that happened back when I was courting Moominmamma-" Moominpappa began, but Little My was already out the door. She wasn't about to stick around and listen to another boring, long-winded story about romance, of all things. When she got a partner, she would make sure they were the least romantic couple in the world. She couldn't stand it if her partner ended up wanting to tell stories about romance with Little My. It was so embarrassing.

* * *

As she skipped happily down the path, Little My was passed by Mrs Fillyjonk. Then she was passed by Mrs Fillyjonk again. Then again. 

"Excuse me, Miss, but you look familiar. Have we m- Little My?" Mrs Fillyjonk gasped, as she caught sight of the girl's face.

"Who else?"

Mrs Fillyjonk sniffed and pointed her snout up in the air. "Well! I am just shocked that you look presentable for once. You may actually grow into a fine young lady with manners and class-" She yelped in surprise, as Little My pushed her over straight into a large puddle of mud.

Mrs Fillyjonk shrieked at the state of her dress and hair, as Little My laughed joyfully and skipped away.

* * *

"Snorkmaiden!" Little My called and the door opened to both Snorkmaiden and Moomin standing there. "Oh, Moomin, I wondered where you were when you weren't in Snufkin's tent."

Moomin frowned. "What were you doing in Snufkin's tent? You weren't bothering him, were you?"

"He asked me over, actually." Little My folded her arms and sniffed. "You're not his only friend, you know."

"Oh, sorry." Moomin blushed. "I thought he wanted to be alone today."

"No, he wanted to see me! To give me a present!"

Little My twirled, showing off her new dress. Snorkmaiden gasped and clasped her hands together, with envious starry eyes. "Oh, Little My, it's gorgeous! Where on earth did he get it?"

"It's beautiful! But how could he afford it?"

"He made it himself!" Little My replied, smugly. "It's the gift he's been working on. It was this dress for me!"

She twirled again and the two of them gasped as the pattern merged into a crown again. 

"That's impressive." Snorkmaiden said. "I don't think I own anything with such delicate embroidery."

Moomin looked concerned. "Do I need to learn how to embroider too? To make you things?"

Snorkmaiden laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry about that, darling. I love the flowers you give me."

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm not sure I'd be able to." Moomin said, relieved, looking down at his large paws that didn't seem at all suited to detail-work.

Little My rolled her eyes. Why were all of her friends in disgusting, romantic couples? Other than Snufkin, of course, who was far too busy travelling, sewing and playing harmonica to think about romance. She was starting to feel left out. Who else could she show her new dress? Of course! She hadn't bothered him all day, how hadn't she thought of him before?

* * *

Little My burst into Sniff's house. Sniff yelped and threw himself under the bed in an impressive drop and roll, as though he was being attacked by pirates in an adventure novel. 

"Don't be a baby! It's just me!"

Sniff poked his head out from under the bed. "I knew it was you. That's why I hid!"

Then he caught sight of her and his jaw dropped wide open. His face flushed red and he stared openly at her. "U-um-"

Little My didn't notice his speechless stuttering, as she twirled around to show off her new dress. Sniff had never seen her like this before. She was wearing an almost floor-length ballgown, her hair trailed down her shoulders and back, and she smiled joyously. There was no mischief in the expression, as there usually was, only pure delight. 

"Well? What do you think?" She asked and twirled around again.

"You're beautiful." Sniff breathed before he could stop himself, then dropped his head heavily to the floor in front of him. 

"Yes it is, isn't it?" She agreed, thinking he was talking about the dress. "Pick your head up and look at my dress some more."

Sniff picked his head up, looked at the beautiful young woman in place of where his friend was supposed to be, then dropped his head back down with a dull thud.

"I can't."

"Why not? Is it because I scared you just now? Are you still mad at me?"

"No." He mumbled into the wooden floor.

"Is it because I didn't get you a birthday present?"

"You did get me a birthday present. It was a gold coin."

"Is it because-"

"It's because you're too pretty!" Sniff snapped. "I can't stand looking at you for long, knowing how pretty you are and that if you knew I thought you were pretty, you'd make fun of me!"

This time it was Little My's mouth that dropped open. Her cheeks filled with red. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes and if you can just get the torment out of the way now, we can both just forget about this entirely."

"Why would I tease you about thinking I'm pretty?" Little My asked, feeling confused and a tiny bit shy. "You never thought I was pretty before now."

Sniff nodded. "That's because I've never seen you smiling before. Or with your hair down. Or wearing a nice dress. Or I would have realised you were pretty a lot sooner."

Little My folded her arms. "Are you telling me I'm prettier when I smile?"

"No, I just never noticed how pretty you were before today. You're usually moving around a lot and yelling, so I've not seen you properly and- wow..." Sniff trailed off. "You're so pretty."

Little My pressed her hands against her cheeks, which were burning red. Sniff watched her with large eyes, as she turned and ran out of his house, slamming the door behind her. Oh, damn it. Upsetting her felt worse than whatever teasing he had been prepared to endure. A whole lot worse.

* * *

"-and then he told me I was pretty!" Little My cried at Snufkin.

He nodded calmly. "That's nice of him to say, since he's so scared of you."

"What? He's not scared of me! Well, alright, he is sometimes but not all the time. Anyway that's not the problem, here!"

"Oh, there's a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! Weren't you listening? Sniff thinks I'm pretty!"

Snufkin and Little My stared at each other in mutual confusion.

"I'm sorry, Little My, I still don't quite understand."

"Well? What am I supposed to do about it?"

"You don't...have to do anything about it. Friends can think each other attractive and not act on it."

"Oh yeah? Give me one good example of that!"

"I think Snorkmaiden is very pretty."

"Actually- wait, Snorkmaiden? Really? That wasn't the example I was expecting you to use."

Snufkin smirked. "I know what example you expected me to use. I also know you had an argument prepared for it."

Little My scowled.

"Go on, then. Snorkmaiden and I. You can't see that happening, can you?"

"Maybe," Little My huffed. "If Moomin stayed in the middle of you."

Snufkin just chuckled and shook his head. "So, you and Sniff can still be friends, even if he thinks you're pretty. It's not necessary to act on it."

"What if I want to? What if I want to act on it?"

"Oh!" Snufkin said, with the air of a person who has only just realised what a very long, confusing explanation was about. "You're not asking if you should do something. You're asking if you can. I understand now."

Little My shifted from side to side, avoiding eye contact. She was usually so bold and upfront but something about the situation suddenly threw her into insecurity. 

"Well, I'm certainly not stopping you from courting Sniff-"

Little My choked at the phrasing. 

"-and I don't think anyone else would have a problem with it either."

"Mrs Fillyjonk was rude to me today." Little My changed the topic, abruptly.

Snufkin, successfully distracted, narrowed his eyes, and didn't even ask what Mrs Fillyjonk had done. "What's the plan?"

Having a brother was so nice.

* * *

Sniff and Little My sat next to each other at dinnertime with the moomins. They did not make eye contact or even look at each other. 

* * *

"I'm just so worried about them." Moomin told Snufkin, as they fished together. "They haven't spoken to each other for days. I think they had an argument and I want them to talk it out."

"I wouldn't call it an argument. I think they're both just embarrassed. I'm sure they'll forget about it in no time."

"You know what its about?"

"I believe so."

"Will you tell me?"

"No, I'm sure you'll find out once they've stopped being silly about it."

"Oh... Alright, then."

* * *

"I'm sorry I ignored you for a week." Little My scowled and crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "Nobody's ever called me pretty before and it overwhelmed me and I had to leave, so I'm sorry, alright? Now let's never mention this again."

"But I'm sorry too!" Sniff said. "I upset you. I didn't mean to- wait. What do you mean, nobody's ever called you pretty before? That's ridiculous. I don't believe you."

"Why is that so hard to believe? It's not the same as if nobody had called Snorkmaiden or my sister Mymble pretty. It's not shocking at all."

"It is the same! You look exactly like your sister, just smaller. Why shouldn't you be called pretty?"

Little My felt her face heating up again. 

"Oh no! I've upset you again. I'm sorry! Please don't run away!"

"You're so stupid!" Little My shouted. Sniff didn't have time to defend himself before she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down to her height to kiss him. His eyes bugged out and he attempted to return the kiss. He opened his mouth, but was stopped from talking with another surprise kiss from Little My. "If you try to say anything romantic, I'll throw your rock collection into the ocean."

"They're crystals and they're valua-"

Little My kissed him again. Sniff's eyes glazed over and a dopey grin spread across his face.

"Wow. This is great. At this rate, I'll never have to hear you talk ever again."

"Hey!"

* * *

Moomin watched out of the window of Moomin House, at the sight of Sniff and Little My kissing. This was what Snufkin meant when he said they weren't arguing? Goodness, why did nobody tell Moomin anything, anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a fic about Little My and Snufkin's relationship, but Sniff popped out of nowhere lmao 
> 
> Guess I'm captaining this ship now

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Which Snufkin (For Once In His Life) Is Not The Pining Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435660) by [DigitalThespian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian)




End file.
